


Changing in the Locker Room

by TheBlanketDeviant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, College, Locker Room, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Reality Bending, Sexuality Bending, Twinks, Weight Gain, bhm, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlanketDeviant/pseuds/TheBlanketDeviant
Summary: Left out "dubcon" as a tag; let me know if I need to add it.Hope you enjoy. Feedback appreciated.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Changing in the Locker Room

The gym was dead, this time of night. Everyone was off studying or, more likely, sleeping. It felt like the most sensible time, then, for Luke to go work out at his university dorm's fitness spot. The blonde sophomore wasn't fat, but he wasn't exactly fit, either. He aimed to change that, wanting to start some good habits before he got out of school and ballooned like his older brother had. Gaining a girlfriend was what pushed him over the edge though; he doubted she'd mind if he put on some weight at any point, as he'd feel the same with her. But that didn't mean he suddenly wanted to slack off, particularly not with how often he indulged in the occasional Friday night pizza or vegetable-free meal at his dining hall.

It was with all this behind him that he walked through the gym and into the locker room. He managed to startle himself by not thinking other people were here, only to be spooked by a guy he hadn't seen around before. He had on a tight, torso-hugging top and a pair of athletic shorts that did nothing to obscure the package neatly tucked away inside. Luke only noticed the latter because this… 'Interesting' guy currently had one leg up on a bench, where he was undoing his shoe, but had now paused to look back at Luke. The most peculiar feature was his silver hair; Luke didn't know whether it was natural or dyed but it still felt bizarre. 

What was even more bizarre was the guy giving Luke a smirk and then breaking the silence. "Like whatcha see?" The question had a flirty air to it, and it stunned Luke long enough for the boy to finish untying his shoe and remove it, now having removed both. 

Luke's face burned. What the fuck? "Uh… No." He couldn't be sure if it was a joke or not but he walked into the locker room proper, setting his gym bag down on the bench. Silence again filled the room for a bit as Luke hoped the awkwardness was over."

"You don't? That's unfortunate. You look pretty cute to me." The guy attempted another prod at Luke. 

It was pretty clear now that he wasn't joking, or at least that he was willing to take it farther than needed. "Yyyeah. I have a girlfriend, and on top of that, I'm… Not gay. Or even bi. Sorry."

"Oh? Is that why your eyes lingered so long on my butt? And even longer, below it? You certainly weren't making eye contact with me." A knowing grin sat on his face as he spoke. Luke turned to face him, and he moved closer, standing in the aisle of the room rather than next to the bench. "I think a cutie like you knows they're curious, but you don't want to admit it."

Luke's face somehow managed to burn even hotter. What was this gay guy's problem? "Look, I… E-even if that's the case, I just came to work out." He hadn't confronted or been confronted with this before. This guy was… Attractive, he guessed.

"Uh-huh? You can still do that. But how about we do some experimenting first?" The nameless male was now up close to Luke. He must've worked out previously, as he smelled like sweat. He was also about two heads shorter than Luke which was… Interesting. His girlfriend wasn't this short.

But that's right. His girlfriend. What would Cara think of Luke if he fooled around with some guy? "I--I still have a girlfriend! I can't… Do this stuff. Sorry."

"Not even to experiment? To find out if you like it?" A hand came up, caressing Luke's groin through his pants. "Has your girlfriend even put out yet? 'Cuz I'll do it right now, if she hasn't."

Luke's mind overloaded with everything. This was gonna drive him crazy. "Nnhh. I, I don't kn-- Mmph!!" He was suddenly interrupted by a kiss. He melted into it, pressing his lips back into the cute, short twink's. The kiss broke slowly, afterward.

"Did that help any, big boy?" There was less smugness in his voice. It sounded quite genuine. "You don't need to make me your boyfriend or even a fling. Let's just see if you like boys as much as girls, okay?" 

"O… Okay…" Luke spoke softly, firmly. This other guy had broken him. He knew his decision was wrong but he couldn't, or rather didn't want to, help it.

"My name is Sammy, by the way. Or Sam." Luke watched as his seducer walked back across to his side of the room, bending over and digging through his own gym bag. "Aha!" Sam pulled out a bottle with clear liquid in it and motioned for Luke to come closer. He sat the bottle down, turning to face his taller charge. "Take your clothes off, all of them."

"Huh?! In here? B-but what if--" Another mind-melting kiss, with Sam caressing Luke's sides as they did it. Fuck, how was Sammy so good at that?

"If we get caught, we get caught. That's the price, and I know you'll risk it for me. But if you need assurance..." Sammy reached down to the hem of his shirt, which was admittedly above his navel, and tugged it up and off to expose his smooth, bare chest. Then he turned around and pressed his butt back into Luke's groin, teasing the stiff tool, before moving up against the bench. He looked back and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his shorts. Luke watched while Sam swayed his hips and slowly tugged the skimpy garment downward, steadily revealing more and more of his soft, juicy boy-butt to the curious observer. After that, the short twink was in nothing but his socks, leaving him to grin at Luke then say, “Your turn.” 

Soon enough, Luke was naked as well, and straddled the bench that Sam had decided to lie down on. Sam had been preparing his entrance for Luke and it wasn’t long before the two were immersed in love-making. Luke held Sam’s hips while thrusting into him, both letting out gentle, sexual noises that reverberated throughout the locker room. Throughout all the pleasure and stimulating of most of Luke’s senses, though, he felt something weird inside; a feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t dread toward anything that was happening, it was just this sinking sensation. Though it didn’t hinder the way he thrusted into Sam. Or the build-up to what was going to be a great orgasm.

“Mmff. S-sammy, I’m gonna cum…!” Luke said, hurriedly. His eyes firmly rested on Sam’s while his hands caressed Sam’s hips and legs.

“Good. Do it, cum for me.” Sam’s inviting gaze almost matched the intent of his words, his pleading expression begging Luke to give him his seed. Luke responded by grunting and smacking harder into the plump cheeks, then firing a hot, gooey load into Sam. It felt so good to do, to find that release. “Let’s go again!”, Sam said.

“Again? I mean, I dunno, but okay I guess!” Luke replied. This all seemed so intense, he could think of no reason besides that for how he was feeling so ready to go again so soon after having just gotten off. He pulled out of Sam and let him get up onto his hands and knees and began fucking him like that instead. The two went at it again, Luke once-more giving Sam the entirety of his length. Sam moaned and panted, looking back at the eager male with lust-filled eyes. “Mnhh, I’m gonna cum again!”, came the words from Luke once-more.

Sam almost commanded Luke with his next response. “Good, do it again, cum for me!” As if on cue, Luke felt cum flood out of his aching member and into Sam. “So good; again!” Something was definitely up but Luke could neither describe it, nor did he really want to. So he just kept going, as was demanded by Sam. And when it was time, Sam ordered him to release. “Cum again!” “Again.” “Do it again!” 

This aspect worried Luke far more than his inhuman stamina, though that was weird as well. His body was obeying Sam’s commands. Or, not just his body, but his mind too. He wanted to please Sam, wanted to give this cute boy his cum. But everything mounted up quickly. All the pleasure and the intensity of cumming over and over, with shorter periods between orgasms, began to catch up with him. Luke found himself hanging on the edge, just waiting for the next time Sam would say “Cum now!” It seemed like mere seconds past between one time he came and the next. At one point, he heard Sam suggest they switch, and in the heat of the moment the taller boy accepted. Luke had never done it before but he took Sam's position, on the floor, and let his butt get lubed up before it was taken by the pushy shorty. The last thing Luke saw was Sam looming over him, one of his own legs over Sam's shoulder while he lie on his side, ass being pounded over and over. He blacked out, from exhaustion and pleasure.

Consciousness returned to Luke at some later point. He wasn't sure how long it had been. Minutes? Hours? Something about the floor felt different. He was definitely still on the floor of the gym, of course. There was just something off about it. He brought his arms close and worked to push himself up. It was when he did this, while looking underneath himself, that he saw what he really did not want to see.

"Ahhh! Wh-what…" His stomach was smooth, round and soft, and his chest stuck out a good bit. Even his arms looked thicker. He was fat! "What the fuck? … Huh?!" He next noticed his voice. It sounded familiar, but it was just slightly higher-pitched and the tiniest bit more flamboyant. His heart raced as he rolled over while sitting upright. His breathing further intensified, as he felt a much bigger ass meet the floor, and saw wide, plush legs. In this position, his chest sagged a tiny bit, and his modest belly stuck out multiple inches. Seeing it like this, it seemed most of the weight went to his lower half, which still wasn't much comfort. He stood up, wobbling some, but finding he was already more adjusted to his body than he liked. There was no mirror in the locker room so he walked over to the door and opened it a crack. It was dark. Both inside the gym and outside, from his view of the gym's windows.

Luke flicked on a light and walked out into the gym, entirely bare. It didn't even cross his mind. One part of one wall in front of the treadmills was reflective; he needed to freeze when he saw himself walk in front of it. At first he didn't think it was himself, but experimental movements said otherwise. Which was so bizarre. His hair was longer, coming down to the top of his neck on all sides except the front. And it was a light purple… Even his face had softened. Getting closer, it felt like he resembled a girl, a bit. Everything about him was soft and femmy. "Even my voice…" He said out loud, sending a shiver down his spine. 

Once he was close to the mirror though, he inspected himself. His hands grabbed at his thicker body, feeling the small love handles squish, turning and seeing his hands sink into the plush rump. He spun back around to face his front. This sucked… A lot. How did this even happen? What did he do?! His mind flashed to the twink he had banged in the locker room. "... Oh." The realization hit fairly easily: This boy Luke had never seen before just showed up, seduced him into cheating on his girlfriend, and then… Made this happen! Luke's blood began to boil. It didn't matter how cute that guy was, Luke was gonna-- He felt hands squeezing his sides, and a smaller clothed body press into him from behind. 

"Looking good, big boy~" Sammy peered from behind Luke, hands moving to firmly squeeze his butt. "I think this worked out pretty well, don't you?"

"Wh-what? Get off of me!!" Luke felt disgust but… He also couldn't fight back. It's not that he couldn't move. He even felt like he was as strong as he used to be. But Sammy had placed his hands so confidently on Luke's rear, that the latter… Kind of… Didn't want the hands off of him?

"Aww, why? Your body is made to be grabbed, now. You're so… Mmph, thick." The dom of a twink grabbed the wider boy's thighs, fingers sinking into them, to prove his point. Luke couldn't help but moan from being felt up. His cock twitched. It was the same, average size it had been, yet now with the extra fat in the surrounding area it was shorter.

Luke's face was red, now. "What did you do to me? A-and why? I didn't want this!" He skillfully avoided saying 'I don't want this', knowing that with each passing second that statement was becoming less and less true. 

"Hmm? Don't worry about what I specifically did. You just need to worry about what you are now. Soft, single, and definitely not straight. I'll let that sink in. Just like my fingers." Sure enough, the slim digits cupped and squeezed Luke's chest, eliciting another moan.

Although two of the things Sam said definitely sounded off. "Single? Nnnot straight? What?" Was Sam really saying...

"Mm, you no longer have a girlfriend. And you'll also never want one, now~ I'm sure it hurts, but it feels exciting, too. You already had interest in cute boys like me. Now you don't have a choice. Truth be told, the idea was your girlfriend's." Luke looked back, unsure of what to say. "She had someone else she was interested in as much as you, but to decide who to pick, she put you through this test of fidelity. Clearly, your slutty ass failed." Sam's words stung, until the end. Those last four words ignited something in Luke. But that was interrupted, by his stomach rumbling. "Aww, need something to eat? Luckily I was off getting some pizza for you."

This all was a lot for Luke to take in. He couldn't say he was hurt… He wanted to feel that way but something stopped it. He didn't even feel interest in his girlfriend anymore. Turning around as Sam broke away, he felt more interest in the attractive guy before him. Sam walked over to where he had sat two boxes of pizza, and then began stripping, catching Luke's eye even more. Soon enough, he was as naked as before, but with increased appeal for the fat femboy. The latter's heart raced. Thinking of girls, he felt nothing in his heart, no butterflies in his stomach, no tingling ‘down below’. But when he thought about Sam, myriad details about this cutie enraptured him, from his soft, smooth butt to the way his hair partly hung down over one eye. Luke closed in. He wanted some, of both Sam, and of course that pizza…

\---------- One week later -----------

Sam had told Luke before departing that the choices the softened male made from here on out would still be his, and no one else's. Meaning whether Luke decided to lose the weight, or keep working at his major, or anything else, it was all in his hands. To go along with this, his past life felt like a dream shortly thereafter, as memories of his new self set in. Now, he had never been thin, but was instead chubby growing up. And his first year of college pushed him into the pillowy boy he was now, with all the junk food present at the campus market and the parties he attended. His grades up to this point had been good, but a decline was beginning to set in as he spent less time on schoolwork and more time on seducing cute boys.

And that’s what brought Luke to his current position. “A-aahh, yeeahhh, right there! Nnnf, fuck…!” The sound of rhythmic smacking filled the locker room, as Luke took it in the ass by a swimmer named Mason. Mason was a sophomore, a virgin, and had a rather average physical build. But Luke had been able to see he was hung through his shorts. Some gentle flirting and the right look seemed to be all the overweight slut needed to coerce him into some late-night locker room sex. That had been the case for someone every other night during the week, as well. Whoever Luke slept with was either bi-curious, bi, or gay. And regardless of how endowed they were, they all gave him a good time.

That’s what Mason was doing now, contentedly plowing away at the obese femboy. “Mmh, you’re so cute, I love your body!” He didn’t know what to say to the apparent expert while fucking him, this being his first time and all. For his end, this night had been bizarre. At first he had seen some fatass in an all-black workout outfit consisting of a midriff-bearing athletic top which allowed a gentle muffin top of pudge to hang out, and shorts that hugged a pair of over-stuffed cheeks as well as soft, pillowy thighs. But when the guy came up and started flirting with him, he quickly found himself smitten. Before he knew it, he was naked, helping to lube up the guy’s ass before taking it. He had never thought of a guy as cute before, either. “Oohh, I--I’m gonna cum!”

Luke was blissfully unaware of that, though. Or the fact that it had happened to every other guy he flirted with, and would happen to many more. “Do it! P-please, I want to feel it so bad!” He groaned, rocking into Mason as the other male humped away at his ass, eager to cum inside it. In this moment, and even outside it, nothing else mattered to Luke. He moaned when Mason pressed deep inside his hole and came hard, rewarding the eager slut with a load of hot cum in his butt, both of them breathing heavily. Both were sweating a little as well. The thought of a shower to get cleaned up, and maybe have another good fuck, came into Luke’s head. He knew they wouldn’t be interrupted; after all, the gym was dead this time of night.


End file.
